Keeping a Secret is Hard to Do
by Jellie77
Summary: Ezra and Aria struggle to keep their relationship a secret.  Inspired by episode 1 x 18 and the book signing Ezra won.  Rated T because I am not sure where it is going yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just a fun story that I was thinking about.**

Chapter 1

Aria sat on the bed as she watched her mother get ready to go out. As a little girl, she had loved watching her mother get ready. She reminisced about the many times this little ritual had occurred over the years. But tonight was different. It was not an ordinary night out for her mother. Her mother was going out with Ezra. Sure, it wasn't a date per se, but still. Her mother was going out with _him. _It was something that Aria has dreamed of ever since she realized Ezra was her teacher and their relationship instantly became forbidden, thus, barring the two from ever going out in public together. Tonight was the night Ezra, her mother, and half a dozen other teachers were going to meet Leonard Adams. Ezra had won a private book signing during a silent auction and invited several other teachers to go with him. Ella, Aria's mother, was one of them.

"Mom," Aria said, "Who else did you say was going with you?"

"Just a few other teachers from Rosewood. Mostly people from the English department, although a couple history teachers are also coming. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. You haven't been a teacher very long, so I am not used to you socializing with my teachers outside of school."

"Aria, students always find it strange when they see their teachers out and about in the community. But you need to remember, teachers are people too. They lead their own private lives away from school that students aren't a part of."

_If only her mother knew just how aware she was of teachers leading private lives, Aria thought. She and Ezra had been meeting in private for the past 6 months unbeknownst to the rest of the world. _

Aria smiled as she thought of her and Ezra curled up on his couch watching television after eating dinner together. It was their nightly routine, but tonight, that was not going to happen. She frowned as she remembered that she would be home alone tonight while her mother was out with _her man_.

"Why so sad?" questioned Ella.

"Oh! Nothing! I mean…I was just thinking about all the tests I have coming up this week and starting to stress a little."

Just as Aria was starting to panic about the possibility of her mother picking up on the thoughts going through her head, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Aria as she reached for the phone. Her mother walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hello?" answered Aria.

"Well, hello there Miss Montgomery. "

_Aria would know that voice anywhere. _

"Ez-Mr. Fitz!" cried Aria, almost forgetting that she was in her mother's bedroom. "What can I do for you?"

Ezra chuckled as he thought of the many things Aria could do for him. However, knowing he was not calling her cell phone made him aware that their conversation might be overheard.

"I was calling to talk to your mother. Did she tell you that a few of us teachers were going out tonight?" asked Ezra, wishing he could say more, but refrained from doing so.

"Yes, she did" _And so did you, thought Aria_. "Let me get her for you"

As she handed the phone to her mother, her cell phone buzzed. She took it out from her pocket and saw that it was a text from Ezra.

**I would rather still be talking to you.**

Aria smiled and turned her back to her mother as she responded to his message.

**:-) It was a nice surprise hearing your voice on the other end of the phone when I answered.**

"Oh no," Aria heard her mother say, "Really? I was so looking forward to tonight."

Aria's phone buzzed once again.

**I just told Ella that our book signing had to be rescheduled. Leonard Adams is sick with the flu.**

Just as Aria was beginning to think about an excuse to leave the house and head over to Ezra's, she heard her mother say, "Well, I am dressed to go out, why ruin the evening? How about we all meet and have our own literary discussion?"

"I've already called and canceled the evening with everybody else. I am sure they have made other plans already" said Ezra. He hoped Ella would drop it so he could spend the evening with Aria. He was already imagining her walking into his apartment and into his arms.

"Well then, it will just be you and me. Let me buy you a cup of coffee." Aria heard her mother say. She grabbed her cell phone and texted as fast as she could.

**Please say no. I want to see you.**

But it was too late. Ezra had already given in. It wasn't like he could tell Ella the real reason he wanted to stay home.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like, but keep in mind this is the first story I have ever written. I just love these characters and felt compelled to write about them after reading all the wonderful stories on this site! Not sure where it is going yet, but I have a few ideas. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just a fun story that I was thinking about.**

Chapter 2

_As he pulled up to the coffee shop, Ezra couldn't help but think about that rainy afternoon when he saw Aria there. He remembered slowing down and the look they shared as they made eye contact through the rain spattered window. He knew he had to keep driving but he just couldn't. He stopped a few feet ahead and opened the door, signaling her to get in the car._

Remembering how they had kissed put a smile on his face as he parked the car. Before he got out of the car, he grabbed his phone.

**Thinking about that rainy afternoon. Too bad I'm here with the wrong Miss Montgomery.**

Aria looked at her phone and smiled. She too remembered how she felt that rainy afternoon. It was in the very early stages of their relationship and things were so confusing and so very complicated. Not that things still aren't complicated. But at least they seemed to have found a way to be together despite the complexities of their relationship.

**If it's not too late, maybe I can come over for a bit after you have coffee with my mom?**

**Sounds good. No, wait. Sounds great! There's your mom. Got to go. I love you, Aria.**

**I love you too, Ezra.**

Ella waved to Mr. Fitz as he exited his car. Holding the door open for her, they walked into the coffee shop.

After ordering their coffee, they walked over to an empty table in the back of the coffee shop near a large window.

"So," Ella began, "Read any good books lately?" They both laughed at the corniness of her question.

"Not recently," replied Ezra. _I have been too busy dating your daughter_, he thought to himself and stared out the window.

They began a stimulating conversation about the various authors they enjoyed reading. Ezra found it interesting that both Ella and Aria had the same taste in literature. As the conversation progressed, he realized just how similar Aria was to her mother. Although he had originally been reluctant to go, he was pleased to be able to develop a deeper understanding of how Aria came to be Aria.

An hour passed and Ezra checked the time on his phone. It was almost 8:00, and it was a school night. If he was going to see Aria, he had better get going soon. He set his phone down on the table and turned his attention back to Ella. Five minutes later he excused himself to use the restroom.

As he entered the men's room, he reached for his phone. His intention was to text Aria to let her know he was ready to leave. It was then he realized he hadn't picked the phone up from the table when he left. He decided that he would just text Aria when he got in his car. He washed his hands and returned to the table.

* * *

Ella sipped her coffee as she waited for Ezra to return. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a text message alert. Absentmindedly, she reached for Ezra's phone, thinking it was hers, to silence it. Realizing it was not, she noticed a text message from someone named AM. She didn't mean to read it, but she couldn't help herself.

**Will I be able to see you tonight? In your arms is the only place I want to be. -AM**

Ella looked up and saw Ezra come out of the restroom. She laid his phone on the table, slightly ashamed of what she had done. She didn't realize he had plans for later with the mysterious AM.

"Ezra," Ella said abruptly, "I think it's time we call it a night. I am sure you have plans for the rest of your evening"

Ezra, startled, looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"OK, Ezra, I am just going to fess up now. You got a text while you were in the restroom. I didn't mean to look, I really didn't. Your phone is the same model as mine. It was just habit and…I don't know…I'm sorry.

The color drained from his face as he prayed the text wasn't from Aria. _Please, please, please, he thought. Let it be my parents, my brother, or Hardy, anyone but her._

"Who's AM," inquired Ella.

**Thanks for all the great reviews from chapter 1! Hope you like this one even though it is kinda short. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. And a special thanks to .dreamers for contributing the A message!

I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Chapter 3

Ezra read the text that Aria sent and breathed a small sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness she didn't write her name. Or call me Mr. Fitz, thought Ezra. _

"I didn't know you were dating someone," he heard Ella say.

"Um…I….uh…" stammered Ezra racking his brain to come up with a quick explanation.

"Well, yes, I am dating someone, but I prefer to keep it private for now. I'm not really ready to introduce her to people just yet," he replied.

"I see," said Ella. "No problem. I can respect that. How long have you two been together?"

"We met right before the school year started."

"Anyone I know?" asked Ella.

"No. No one you know," lied Ezra. "But look Ella, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I don't mean to be rude, but like I said. The relationship is private right now."

"Alright Ezra. I get it. It's just that you have got me really curious. Plus, if I had known you were seeing someone I never would have set you up with Simone when she was in town."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing even happened between us. She was a nice woman and we shared the joy of writing, but that's about it. But, I do need to go now. It was great having coffee with you. We should do it again soon."

* * *

Ezra's POV

He could feel his heart pounding as he walked to his car. His cheeks were flushed from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He was thankful for the cold since he felt like his body was on fire after that terrifying conversation he had just had with Ella.

Just as he got to the car he felt his cell phone buzz. Sitting down he reached into his pocket and located his phone. He felt his rapidly beating heart slam to a halt as he read the message.

**Oh dear sweet Ezra, what have you gotten yourself into? You'd better lie fast or mommy montgomery is gonna know what you REALLY think of her daughter... What EXACTLY do you think about her (or doing to her)?**

**MWAH!**

**xoxo**

**A**

Ezra's mind began to race.

_What the….Who is A? And how does she know about Aria and what just happened with her mom? Aria said she hasn't told anyone about our relationship. I know she hasn't! It is just as important for her to keep this a secret as it is for me, thought Ezra._

Ezra started the car and put it into gear. His sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel turning his knuckles white as he drove. Throughout the entire trip home he repeatedly checked his rearview mirror to ensure he wasn't being followed. Paranoia about their relationship was settling in even more so than ever before.

* * *

Ella's POV

As Ella watched him leave the coffee shop she wondered who this mysterious AM could be. She thought about the faculty members at Rosewood High, but couldn't think of anyone with those initials. Ella thought about what Ezra might be hiding. She wondered why he was being so secretive about his relationship and the possible reasons behind it.

She gathered up her things and thought about how jumpy he had been when she asked about AM. The way he reacted reminded her of the text message she mistakenly received from her daughter. Come to think of it, Aria was very tense when Ella mentioned that she was the one who actually received the text the other day. In fact, recalled Ella, Aria had said she was keeping her relationship private as well.

What was it that that text had said, thought Ella. It was something about looking into his eyes was all she could remember. As she went to look at her inbox to read the message again she remembered that she had deleted it in order to respect her daughters' privacy.

Ella's mind was going a mile a minute as she started to put things together.

_AM….no….not…..Aria Montgomery?_

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Please review! It gives me inspiration to write more. I LOVE hearing from you! The more reviews, the faster chapter 4 will come!**


End file.
